Shelter
by ColorShadow
Summary: A guy with a interesting secret, and a guy who's suffering a great loss. What happens when a simple, everyday life collides with the unexplainable. Carlos/Logan.
1. Prologue

**Author note: **Hi. Well. Okay. I'm ColorShadow and I have been a Cargan-fan ever since the show started, so I decided to write a fanfiction =D. I have been planning writing a story for MONTHS, but I never actually did it because I was always being busy with school and stuff. Okay, I'm lying. I was just lazy. But here's my first fanfiction, but I do want to point out that English is _NOT _my native language. It's not my first language, not my second language, not my third language.. anyways. PLEASE don't kill me for making grammar-mistakes and stuff D:

**Disclaimer:** Wait.. do I really need a disclaimer ._.? The website is called Fan_Fiction_.. doesn't that speak for itself? But yeah not to take any risk; I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE.

* * *

**Prologue**

''You didn't have to scream at me like that! You have no idea how embarrassing that was, mother! Everyone was staring at us!'' Logan yelled at his mom. ''You don't get to talk to me like that, young man. I am so mad at you right now! I tought I raised my son better than this''. His mother replied harshful.

''Logan, me and your mother told you, you were not allowed to go to that party. You should've just listened to us, but you didn't. You're 17-years old already for god sake! Do you want us to ground you? We are way past that, son. You have to take responsibility for your actions'' his father added in a much calmer tone. ''Indeed father. I'm already 17 and I'm still not allowed to go to party's, like normal teenagers. It was the first time someone invited me, but as normal you couldn't help but ruin it all for me!''Logan screamd.

He was beyond angry. It was always the same story with his parents. He just wanted to be like everybody else. Stephanie was allowed to go to party's. Dak was too. Heck, even Camille was! Why did his parents have to be so strict religious. ''Stop that nonsense!'' his father yelled, in a much darker tone than usual, ''I know what teenagers do these days! They drink, they smoke, they grind eachother while listening to vulgair music. I do not want my son to grown up in such a disgusting environment. I can't believe parents allow their children to go to such party's! And you call these kids your friends? Well I don't trust them. Not at all''. ''What a surprise, dad. You dont trust my friends. Why dont you just lock me up and –'' ''HAROLD WATCH OUT!'' Joanna screamed in her high-pitched voice.

Logan instantly looked in the same direction as his mother and from that moment everything seemed to happen twice as fast. Like someone just took a remote and pressed on the 'fast-forward' button while pointing it at them. The huge rock on the middle of the highway, the car flipping, the fire, the explosions, the screaming. Within a minute Logan's life changed. Logan changed. All because of a big piece of stone.

* * *

**So that was it. I know, it's really short but I promis the future-chapters will be longer. Again: ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE. So excuse me for any mistakes I might have made!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Another chapter in less than a day? Am I crazy or what? I already had this chapter on my laptop so I tought; Why not upload it? And OMG. I just had my first review. And it was from Sum1Cooler! I died when I saw that it was HIS review. I love that guy. He is like a Cargan-Legend o_o. I'm gonna try to use his tip. I hope you guys like it! There's not much action going on in this chapter but I promise in chapter 3 you will find out more about Carlos and I will try to make something really cool out of it. I recommend you listen to the song;_ Birdy - Shelter_ while reading this chapter, because Logan will be singing it. Just imagine Birdy being Logan. I love Birdy btw.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I stared at the crisp-white piano keys in front of me. I haven't made any music since the accident, and I have to admit that it was killing me. It made me feel empty. It's last period at school and I'm in the auditorium all by myself. Maybe I should give it a try. I started playing the intro of my favourite song until it became time for me to sing. I inhaled deeply and started singing.

_I find shelter in this way_  
_Under cover, hide away_  
_Can you hear when I say_  
_I have never felt this way_

_Maybe I had said something that was wrong_  
_Can I make it better with the lights turned on_  
_Maybe I had said something that was wrong_  
_Can I make it better with the lights turned on_

_Oh oh_  
_Oh oh_  
_Oh oh_

_Could I be, was I there_  
_It felt so crystal in the air_  
_I still want to drown whenever you leave_  
_Please teach me gently how to breathe_

_And I'll cross oceans like never before_  
_So you can feel the way I feel it too_  
_And I'll send images back at you_  
_So you can see the way I feel it too_

_Maybe I had said something that was wrong_  
_Can I make it better with the lights turned on_  
_Maybe I had said something that was wrong_  
_Can I make it better with the lights turned on_

_Maybe I had said something that was wrong_  
_Can I make it better with the lights turned on_  
_Maybe I had said something that was wrong_  
_Can I make it better with the lights turned on_

_Oh oh_  
_Oh oh_  
_Oh oh_

''Wow..'' someone said from behind me. I gasped and quickly turned aroung to see who entered the room and found a very handsome latino around my age staring at me. I chuckled because of his reaction.

''I hope that was a good 'wow''' I said smirking.

''It definitely was. I'm sorry if I scared you or anything. I just heared this school had an auditorium and I had to check it out'' he replied smiling. He stuck his hand out to me. ''I am Carlos by the way. Carlos Garcia'' he said.

''Logan Mitchell'' I replied shaking his hand. Damn, they were soft. ''Are you new here?'' I asked , ''I have never seen you before''. He had to be new, I would never be able to forget a face like that.

''Yes I am, actually'' he responded, ''I just moved in here at my uncle's house''.

''What about your parents?'' I asked. As usual curiosity took the better of me. His facial expression instantly made me regret asking him.

''Ehh, they passed away a few years ago'' he replied twiddling his thumbs.

''I am _so_ sorry'' I said. This guy was definitly not over it yet. We both went silent, an awkward atmosphere filling the room. ''Well, my parents both passed away to. A few weeks ago, actually'' I said''Now we're even''.

He smiled at me. That smile… ''Everyone is trying to be nice to me, saying how sorry they are and how bad they feel for me, but they have no idea what they're talking about''.

''I know what you mean,'' Carlos said. ''When my parents passed away my cellphone wouldn't stop ringing. People kept calling to condole me''.

''But how did they.. ehh.. you know'', ''Die?'' I asked him. ''Yeah..'' he said. He sat down on the chair next to the piano-bench where I was sitting on. I turned around so we were face to face. ''A car crash. We hit a huge rock in the middle of a highway. I still have no idea what tha rockwas doi-'',''We?'' he asked, cutting me off.

''Yeah..'' I responded ''I was in the car, too. It was my fault we were there in the first place''.

He stared at me with a serious look on his a face. His eyes seemed to pierce right trough me. ''How is it your fault?'' he asked me.

''I was just.. being stupid.. Okay. There was this party that I was not allowed to go to, but I went anyway. My parents found out and instantly got into the car to pick me up. We were fighting over nothing, when we suddenly hit the rock. That's all I remember.'' I quickly spilled out. Mostly because I was ashamed of myself. ''I blame myself for it. And so did my family, but my aunt took me in''.

''They blame you?'' he asked. ''Nice family you have''. As soon as he realize what he said he put his hand over his mouth, shocked by his own words. ''Sorry..'' he said.

''Don't be'' I replied. ''You're right. But my aunt is different. We are really close together and she understands me. I think that is because she is the youngest out of them all, and is the only one who is not as strictly religious as the others''.

I looked up to see him looking at me with a goofy smile plastered on his face. ''What?'' I asked chuckling.

''Nothing..'' he replied, ''It's just that.. we just met and we're already having this 'deep' conversation''.

''Oh, I'm sorry about that.. I just don't have nobody else to talk to about these things'' I confessed.

''Don't be'' he said smiling ''I understand''.

''Wow, it's 6 o'clock already!'' I exclaimed, looking at my phone ''My aunt is gonna kill me if I won't be home before 7''. I said.''Yeah, I should go too'' he said. ''Have my number'' I said. Don't get me wrong. I usually don't just give my number to every stranger I have a conversation with. There's just something about him… ''Here you go'' I said, handing him a piece of paper with my number on it''. ''I'll see you around, Carlos'' I said before leaving. I was smiling like an idiot all the way home.

* * *

**So that's it. I wanted to ask you guys if you have any tips for me. Please, dont be scared to critize me. Right now I need all the help I can get. I also want to ask how my English is ._. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is. Don't be scared to review :P I won't bite. I swear.**


	3. Chapter 2

Hi. It's me again with another chapter! I got 2 reviews on my first 2 chapters, which is 2 more than I expected to get so I'm very grateful. But enough of me talking, let's get it on with the story!

* * *

**Carlos P.O.V.**

When I got home I went straight to my room. My uncle was not at home. He never was. Not that I'm complaining, I just don't really know him as much as I would like to. I wish he would just spend some time with me to get to know me, or something. I mean, we are living together and he doesn't even know when my birthday is. I'm grateful he took me in, but that was it.

I threw my backpack on the floor and threw myself on my bed. What have I done? Talking to him was bad idea… but we were going to run into each other eventually. We live in one of the smallest places in Minnesota, it would be impossible to ignore him. Besides, have you ever seen him? Let alone, heard him sing? The guy sounds like an angel. But still, I can't seem to forget what happened that night. The more I try to forget it, the more I can't stop thinking about it. Our first encounter.

* * *

_**Flashback  
**__It was a cold night, and I was walking through some kind of forest. I just moved in here, at my uncle's. We live in a small place called 'Campbell' in Minnesota. Everybody knows everybody, and word goes around real fast here. I mean, I just moved in and half the town already knows. I'm not used to that. You see, I'm from Florida. I've lived there my whole life with my parents and my brother. People didn't really care about each other. Everybody was trying to stick to their busy schedules. Anyway, since my parents died a few years ago, me and my brother kind of separated. He couldn't take care of me anymore, so my uncle suggested that I could come and live with him. He has always been very nice to me, but I don't see him very much. He's always busy. But it's not his fault, at least he tri- _

_I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a crashing sound, vibrating through the forest. What the hell was that? I saw birds all flying in the same direction, trying to escape whatever happened. I looked around to see where it was coming from. I saw a fire in the distance, I ran over there. But not like a normal human-being could. I ran a lot faster, so fast that it was hard to see me. There's a lot you don't know about me._

_When I got there I analyzed the situation. I saw a car upside down on the middle of the road, fire slowly overpowering the vehicle. I ran with my supernatural speed towards the car and crouched in front of it to see who was in there. There was a boy around my age in it. He was unconscious. I tried to open the warped door, but somehow it got stuck. I didn't hesitate and ripped the whole thing off and quickly pulled out the boy and dragged him away from the vehicle, just when I was about to turn around and pull out the other passengers the car blew up. Fire was everywhere. _

''_No!'' I screamed tears starting to form in my eyes. I couldn't stand the sight of things like this. But there was nothing else I could do, so I turned back around to take a good look at the boy lying on the ground next to me. He was seriously damaged from the outside. I put my hands over his head and closed my eyes. I went in a certain kind of trance. When I saw the boy starting to wake up again I quickly removed my hands. ''Where am I? What is happening..'' he asked me ''Oh no.. MOM! DAD!'' he screamed at the top of his lungs when reality hit him. It hit him hard. _

_He stood up and walked towards the burning car. He was perfectly healed. He could have died if it wasn't for me. He fell on his knees in front of the car. ''NO!'' he screamed again. I didn't know what to do. When my parents died I just wanted to be left alone, but that was a different situation. I stuck my hands out towards the fire and watched it fade away. That's the least I could do for the poor guy. He turned to me and stared at me with huge, red eyes but didn't ask me any questions. I guess he couldn't care less at the moment. I slowly made my way over to him, not wanting to freak him out. I crouched in front of him and grabbed his shoulders, making him look me in the eye. ''You don't remember anything'' I said. He softly repeated me, which means it works. ''You will not ever be able to recognize me if you ever see me again, I will be a complete stranger to you.''. I sort of hypnotized him. It's one of the many things I can do. ''Now, call the paramedics for help'' I said before quickly making my way out of there. I hid behind one of the big oak-trees and watched him pulling out his phone to do what I told him to._

_A couple of minutes later when the paramedics arrived, I ran away knowing that the boy was in good hands. _

* * *

You can call me whatever you want, but I don't regret making him forget about me. Who knows what might have happened if anyone found out about me. Scientists might try to lock me up and do tests on me, or whatever. They always do that on TV, whenever a superhero gets caught. Whatever.

I pulled out my phone to check the time. It was still 6 p.m. and I didn't had diner yet. I went downstairs and walked towards the kitchen to make myself some diner.

When I was done I headed to my room again to take a shower, watch some TV and get ready to go bed. And I'll probably do the same things tomorrow. And the day after that.. and the day after that. How exciting is my life? I don't try to think about it too much. I'm bound to be alone, and I accepted that fact a long time ago.


End file.
